


Playing to an Audience of One

by Hot_elf



Series: Dragon Age - series 3 (Morena Amell / Cassandra Hawke) [2]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 22:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hot_elf/pseuds/Hot_elf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back in the Tower, Morena is experimenting with various lovers and enjoying her power over them. And Anders is only too willing to indulge her...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing to an Audience of One

**Playing to an Audience of One**

Anders was rushing up the stairs to their meeting place, taking two steps at a time. Morena hadn't given him a signal, but about half an hour ago he had seen her disappear up the spiral staircase near the library entrance, glancing furtively behind her. The idea of a quick afternoon tryst was exciting. As soon as he decently could, he made his apologies to Wynne who rolled her eyes at his impatience. The old mage had been trying to help him with a spell that had given him trouble, and he was grateful for her assistance. But his enthusiasm for spell-casting was considerably lower than the fascination exerted by Morena Amell.

The two of them had been thick as thieves ever since Morena had come to Kinloch Hold at the age of ten. Now, eight years later, they were more than just friends. Life in the Tower was pretty much incompatible with an exclusive relationship, but even so, she was unique among his many lovers. Not just because of her beauty, though that was undeniable. Her black hair, sparkling dark eyes and dusky skin were a legacy of her Rivaini father. And her slim, yet curvy body was the envy of all the other girls - and the stuff of dreams for many of the apprentices. But it was her personality that held him captive, her determination, her will to prevail among the many limitations of their life.

His heart beat faster at the thought of what he would do once he had her in his arms. The mere thought of kissing her smooth long neck, while his hands made short work of the fastenings of her robe, finding the firm, soft flesh hidden beneath the voluminous folds... He almost skidded around the last corner, then slowed down as he approached a small alcove at the upper end of the staircase. Years ago, he had found out there was a door hidden behind the faded tapestry depicting a mage being collared by a triumphant-looking templar. And once he'd managed to pry the rusty old lock open, he'd been delighted to discover the small room behind it, furnished with nothing more but an old four-poster, a few creaking armchairs and a shelf. It wasn't much, but it was a safe place, and - best of all - it had a small barred window overlooking the lake.

He had expected Morena to sit on the bench near the window and look out at the lake, as she usually did, but instead he came face to face with a wholly different scene. His lover was lying on her back on the bed, her head lolling over the edge, facing him. She was completely naked. A slim, dark-haired young man was propped up on top of her, his narrow hips moving with fluid grace between her thighs. _Jowan._ It took Anders only a moment to recognize the young apprentice. He remembered seeing him around the place in Morena's circle of friends and followers. A rather handsome guy, with clear blue-grey eyes and dark hair and a hint of stubble on his cheeks that made him look older, if a bit tired and world-weary.

Jowan was so caught up he didn't notice Anders right away, but Morena's face lit up when she saw him. Instinctively he backed away, unwilling to disturb them, but before he managed to sneak away she spoke, her voice languid and husky.

"Anders. Don't go away." Jowan's head snapped up, and he blushed furiously at the sight of the other man, but Morena laughed and locked her legs firmly around his hips. "I want you to stay. And watch."

Both men gasped almost simultaneously. While privacy was a rare commodity at Kinloch Hold, most mages and apprentices tried to keep up at least a semblance of discretion about their affairs. If anyone noticed a couple making out in a corner, they would look the other way, find something else to do. Morena's proposal was ... unusual, even by Tower standards.

 _And that's precisely why she suggested it_ , Anders thought. Morena could never resist that little extra excitement that came with breaking taboos and rules. Though the scene in front of his eyes had an undeniable effect on him as well.

Morena propped herself up on her elbows and tilted her head towards an armchair in the corner offering a full view of the bed. "Over there. But take off your robes first. I want to see you too."

Jowan swallowed visibly. "Morena, I don't think..."

"Don't think. Just close your eyes and enjoy." She must have done _something_ to him because the young mage's face contorted with lust and all protest died on his lips as he resumed his movement.

Anders shrugged out of his robes and settled down on the armchair to watch the two of them, admiring their entwined bodies, imagining himself in Jowan's place. He knew what it would feel like, to be inside her, her heat all around him, her body trembling under his. Morena looked over at him with an appreciative smile at the sight of his erection.

"So... tell me, Anders," she purred. "Is this what you'd like to see? Or would you prefer a different position?"

Both men groaned at her words. Anders answered without thinking. "Let him take you from behind. On all fours."

A shudder went through Jowan's body as he pulled back, allowing Morena to turn around with a graceful wiggle. With a smile at Anders she positioned herself at an angle that allowed him to watch their coupling while she still had a good view of him. Jowan slid back inside her with a single thrust, his face scrunched up in concentration. Morena pushed herself eagerly back into him, moaning when he firmly stroked her round buttocks.

"Now touch yourself, Anders." Her body was rocking under Jowan's long, slow strokes, but her eyes were fixed on Anders' cock. "Any way you like it. Come on. Show me."

He was so worked up by the sight and smell of her, so hard, so eager, that even the touch of his own hand was almost too much to bear. But it was worth it to see how her eyes widened when he stroked along his shaft, once, from the base all the way up to the crown.

"Go on," she breathed. "You're beautiful, Anders. I want to see you come for me."

His hand found a rhythm, almost in time to Jowan's thrusts, moving up and down, alternating between light and strong pressure. But it was the sight of her tongue darting out to lick her lips that did it. Just the thought of her tongue touching him, flicking against him, sent him spiralling off into the most intense orgasm he'd ever achieved by himself. His back arched up, and he felt his seed spurt all over his naked belly, while every nerve in his whole body seemed to burn with an exquisite white-hot agony.

He only realized Jowan had been watching him too, when the other man met his eye and came with a muffled cry, his final thrust sending Morena over the edge as well. She didn't hold back, she screamed her lust with an unrestrained abandonment that was beautiful to watch. And then it was over, and both Morena and Jowan sank down on the bed, breathless and shaking.

"Anders." She stretched out her hand towards him. "Come here. Join us."

He walked over to the bed, still trembling, and lay down next to her. "Morena. You are-"

"Shhhh." With a laugh she pulled them both closer to her body, flanking her. "You talk too much. There are far better uses you could put your tongue to. Both of you."

Anders caught Jowan's gaze and shrugged briefly. They exchanged a quick smile, then the younger man slid down and settled with his head between her legs. "Your wish is our command, my sweet," Anders breathed against Morena's ear. "I think you won't be disappointed."

                                                                                    

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to zevgirl for her help!


End file.
